


Where Wolves Tread

by denna5



Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, au-werewolf, soulbonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denna5/pseuds/denna5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now Complete, last chapter split in to two. <br/>Written for the kink meme.  The prompt is this So, werewolf soul-bonding anyone?</p><p>I was thinking, Bane's a werewolf and John's a werewolf hunter in training. Bruce is his teacher because his parents were killed by werewolves? Or it's just part of the vigilante gig?</p><p>Anyway, only werewolves soul bound (discovered by direct skin to skin contact) and they can bond with humans or other werewolves.</p><p>During a fight Bane touches John discovers John is his mate and either bites/scratches(?) him right there or John gets away and Bane follows him home and turns him there. Bane doesn't ask for permission either way.</p><p>Now John has to deal with being a new werewolf, being stuck with Bane (which kind-a feels nice, but at the same time is a big NO THANK YOU), and he's worried that Bruce might show up and kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non modern AU. This is just set up right now.

It had rained recently, the woods are still damp with it and the smell of rain is everywhere. Bane knows that it will make catching the scent he is looking for more difficult but he has always enjoyed a challenge. Besides time is running out and it is important that he catches his prey tonight so he can not wait for the woods to dry out. 

He moves quickly in his beast’s form. The forest floor muffles most of his noise as his feet pad quietly. He carries a bundle with him. It hinders movement a bit but this way he can change quickly and will have clothes with him if he needs to take human form. It has been a while since he has roamed by himself. This is a task he does not need Barsad with him for and Talia will not approve. 

He catches a scent on the wind and as he moves closer he hears voices faintly. He knows that he has found what he is searching for. In the undergrowth near the tress he is hidden and he can see figures in the near distance. Bruce Wayne stands with someone else giving instructions. It would have been better if he had been alone. Bane prefers not to shed blood unless needed. Wayne needs to be taken care of and killing his companion would be a way to draw him out. 

Bane watches as they spilt and go in different directions. He follows Wayne’s companion, who he is sure is the one Wayne has been training. He will use the boy as a distraction so that when Wayne attacks he can claim defense. Talia will have to forgive Wayne’s death if Bane says it was either Wayne’s death or his. The boy’s scent is sweet to Bane and is easy to follow. Talia said the boy’s name is John Blake once when she was telling Bane about Wayne. 

They had been looking for Wayne for a while. At first Talia wanted to seek him out perhaps for vengeance. Wayne had been there when her father who also was the one who turned her was slain. He had not done the deed, it had been a hunter named Gordon who died by Ra’s hand as the wolf died. Wayne had been targeted by her father, he had wished to turn him. That plan had not been fulfilled. Talia had found out most of this after her father’s death. She had cut ties with him years before he had even noticed Wayne. She still felt a sense of loss at his passing and so she looked for the only survivor of the incident. After she had seen Wayne her intentions changed and now this is why Bane must kill him tonight. As he tracks Blake , his mind drifts to what Talia told him about Wayne. 

“He calls to me, both the woman and the beast, he may be my bond.” She had said those words to him just the other day and they worried Bane. “ Talia, he hunts our kind, he will not want to be part of this world, he will fight against it.” Bane needs her to understand. “He has little ties to the human world, my father made sure of that long ago. Only the one he trains, John Blake. I will not harm him , Bruce will see that. Perhaps after he adjusts to the change, he will want Blake with us.” She sounds so sure that Wayne will not fight the bond. Bane knows better. Bonds between their kind are very strong but they can be fought against even if only for a short while, but damage can be done within that time frame. Talia herself fought against the bond between her and her father after he rejected Bane. If Wayne is turned and fights it, he could lash out at Talia, he knows the weaknesses of their kind, and he could hurt her. Bane will not allow harm to come to her. Wolves can survive without their bond so even if Wayne is Talia’s it will not hurt her for him to die. 

Bane creeps up on the boy slowly, making sure not to startle him. Talia plans to have physical contact with Wayne soon, to make sure he is her bond. Bane can not allow that to happen. Talia will be upset and Bane hates seeing her unhappy but he will cause her discomfort if it means she is safe. 

John Blake is young, younger than Bane would wish him to be. It seems a waste for his life to end tonight. His face is quite captivating to Bane, his eyes trying to take in everything in the forest. He will kill the boy in his human form; it will be less painful for him that way. A snap of a neck can be a mercy. 

He allows Blake to see him, just a glimpse behind some trees. Just as he hoped , Blake starts towards the trees and sends a yell to Wayne. Bane uses the time it will take Blake to enter the clearing in the trees to shift. It is always uncomfortable but Bane can do it quickly enough. He dresses and waits for the boy. 

Blake has entered the clearing and is inspecting Bane’s tracks. His smell is stronger now and Bane can not help but take a deep breath of it. He moves quietly and before Blake can notice he is behind him. His hand starts to wrap around the boy’s throat and Blake manages to turn and Bane can see his eyes, so beautiful and wide. The touch of skin sends a jolt through Bane and it startles him enough, he lets go. Blake takes advantage and starts to run away. 

The boy is his. Bane and his beast know this with just that little touch. He shifts not worrying about the tatters his clothes become. The only thing that matters is that he claims him. He can smell the sweet scent on the wind and he makes his way towards it. He knows he is faster in this form and he will catch him but another scent makes its way towards Bane. 

Wayne has found John before Bane can get there. His boy is scared and clings to Wayne as he explains what he saw. He wants nothing more than to take Blake out of Wayne’s arms but that will cause a fight. Bane is strong but his boy will attempt to help Wayne and it could be possible that one of them could get hurt in the struggle. He lets out a howl of frustration that both men hear and turn towards. Bane makes a quick exit, they will not be able to find him tonight. 

He will be able to track his boy’s scent. Tomorrow, he will find him, claim him, and then bring him to the pack. For now, he makes his way back to Talia and Barsad to rest and make plans for John.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: A little violence

=========  
Talia could smell Bane before she could see him. His scent is one that she can always recognize. He has been a part of her life even before they were both turned so long ago. She waits for him to come in. She can hear Barsad’s soft breathing as he rests but she must speak to Bane when he comes in so she can not sleep yet. She had her suspicions about where he had gone tonight and it is with relief that she does not smell blood on him, his own or another’s. 

He enters their dwelling still in his wolf form. Talia waits for him to shift before she starts her questioning. His eyes show his surprise that she is still awake even as his head lowers to the floor showing his discomfort. He shifts and Talia gives him some warm clothes to help ease the chill off of his skin. His eyes carry a bit of guilt in them and also something else. Something happened tonight. She can smell faintly the scent of another on him, a scent that smells a little familiar.

“ I do not smell Wayne’s blood or your own. I assume you were not able to kill him tonight as you had planned.” She does not phase it as a question. She knows he worries about her intentions with Wayne, worried she may end like her father when Bruce had caught his eye, but Talia is not her father and if Bruce is her bond then she will have him. She does not believe as her father had that all their humanity should be thrown away. She likes to keep away from those unlike her kind as much as possible, but she felt no need to hunt them unless she and hers were attacked or they were evil things that do not deserve life. Bruce would soon learn this if he is her bond. 

He does not flinch from her words. His eyes look at her and she sees an understanding of sorts in their gaze. “ You know any actions I take I make with your protection in mind. I thought Wayne might be a threat to you, but if he is your bond, I will do what you may want of me.” These words make her soften towards him. He has always put her needs ahead of his own, it is why he has the beast same as her. “ I just ask what your intentions are towards the boy, John.” The way he says that name tells Talia all she needs to know and now she can place the scent that clings faintly to Bane. 

“ He is yours, I take it then?” She is certain of the answer but the question must be asked. Everything is falling into place in a way. She is even surer now that Bruce is hers. Why would the fates have his one tie to the human world be Bane’s bond otherwise? “ He is mine, I was unable to claim him tonight but I plan to do so tomorrow. I need to know if that will interfere in any way with what you have planned.” She can see the possession in his eyes already, instincts taking over. 

“Do what you must. We will welcome him into the fold. Would you like to awaken Barsad and tell him of this? He will be happy for you.” Barsad had already had his bond long ago and had lost it to death before he came into their lives. He did not let it grieve him more than was needed. He has purpose with them and the pack keeps him whole. Their pack is small but soon it will grow. 

“ He is already awake, sister, and yes I am happy for you brother.” Barsad is walking towards them, ruffled from sleeping. “It will be difficult for both of you, with your bonds being hunters, but I will do whatever is needed to help ease them into the pack.” Talia knows that he will keep his word, he always has. 

“I will need you to come with me when I go to my little one. He will try to run from me more than likely and I can not have any others interfere.” Bane is already planning; Talia can see it in his eyes. She has her own plans to make for the morning. 

“Once you have him, bring him here. There will be time before the full moon and it will be better if he is not alone before it.” Talia can tell before she said those words that Bane has no intention of John not coming here tomorrow. They go to rest and the next morning they go to do their separate tasks. Talia runs into Bruce and John in the village quite literally and when Bruce helps her up she feels a jolt . She watches them as they walk away and when they separate she goes back to her dwelling. Bane will be bringing John home and she needs to think about how to get Bruce soon. 

=========  
Last night had been strange. John is not sure who that man had been and he knows that he could have been killed but was spared for some reason. There had been a wolf and it is possible that the wolf and the man were one in the same, a cursed one. John has not had much experience with the cursed ones except for the death of his parents but he is learning from Bruce. 

He is tired, they had spent most of the night tracking but had been unable to find the wolf after the howl. John makes his way to the small cottage they have in the village as Bruce is going to check with a contact he has. John is still not sure if he trust this Kyle woman, she seems to know a little too much even for a thief. There is a feeling of unease as he walks. 

The door is ajar. John has his knife at the ready. He will not turn around. He needs to know who is here, it could just be a vagrant who broke in to sleep somewhere warm for the night. He is not expecting a man with a build similar to his own sitting at the table looking at John as if he had been waiting for him. 

“ You are alone. Good, this will make it go smoother. It is nice to meet you, John. I am Barsad you may not feel up to introductions later. ” The words are very confusing but before John has a chance to ask what is going on something heavy tackles him from the direction of the door he had just left open. 

It is a wolf. It is massive and John can’t move quickly enough from it. He hurts from being shoved to the ground and he worries in this moment that this is his end. The wolf’s claws tear into his left shoulder and chest, right above his heart. It stops before it can do more damage than that. It nuzzles the wound with its’ head , almost tenderly. John can see scars on its muzzle. The wolf walks away from John but keeps his eyes staring at him. The man, Barsad John thinks it what he called himself, comes over and starts to wipe the blood from the wound on his shoulder. John wants to struggle away from him but everything hurts and he can barely move. 

“ The wound is just deep enough, he will not die, but it will cause some pain. He will need to be carried, Bane.” John is not sure who he is talking to until he looks at where the wolf used to be and sees the man from last night putting on clothing and he notices that his face bears scars similar to the wolf from before. 

John tries to wrench free from Bane’s grasp once he starts to pick him up but it is no use. He feels as if he is on fire in a way. There is so much pain, most of it coming from the gash on his chest and shoulder. Darkness starts to claim his vision and he swears that the last thing he hears before passing out is a soft whisper of “ Now, you are mine, rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence , mention of past character death, almost drowning.   
> I am glad that it seems people like this, here is some more, let me know what you think.

=========  
His boy does not weigh very much. It is so easy to carry him, passed out like he is. Bane can feel heat coming off of John in waves with how close he is to Bane’s own body. He knows it is a fever but it does not worry him. This is part of the change. John will suffer for a bit but soon he would have his first shift and his body will adjust accordingly. Bane will be there to help. John’s first moon shall go better than Bane’s did. 

Bane had not been turned on purpose. It was one of Ra’s men who found them, tried to take Talia from him. He had watched her all her life since her mother had died when one of the men in the outskirts had not taken her rejection well. Taila and her mother had been searching for her father and Bane could not let Talia be on her own. Ra’s had been turned shortly after being separated from his family but he was seeking Talia out. Bane had not been aware of the man’s connection with Ra’s but had fought when he had insisted that Talia was to come with him. The man had shifted in his desperation when Bane had the upper hand. Bane had been startled by the large wolf that slashed most of his face. He had killed it. 

It was later when Bane became sick that he realized he was turning. There was no one to guide him through his change, only Talia who was still a child and was scared. She stayed with him and the wolf recognized their bond when he shifted so no harm came to her. They did not meet Ra’s for a few years after that and then Talia was turned by her father. He did not approve of Bane’s bond with her, believing wolves should keep no tie from their human world, even if Talia was a tie to his. 

They have made it back to the dwelling quickly. No one had noticed them. Wayne would soon realize John is missing but it is best if they have a bit of time before that. John had stayed unconscious during the trip which would play to Bane’s favor. John would have no idea how much distance had been traveled or how deep into the woods they are. Bane knows there is a high possibility that John may try to escape not understanding that this is for the best. Bane can not let him go. 

Talia has already placed bedding near a small fire she has started. There are rags and water to clean John’s wounds with and some fresh clothing for him. He thanks her and then places John there gently. He can hear Talia and Barsad talking quietly but most of his attention is focused on the body in front of him. 

Bane goes about cleaning any dirt from his boy. He will heal faster after his first shift but for now John is still mostly human and he can still get an infection from his wounds. He makes sure to not move John anymore than what is necessary to take his clothes off of his body, not wanting any more damage down to him. His eyes take in every inch of him, every mark he does not know the story for, every muscle. He cleans the scratches first. They are deep and will mar his flesh for the rest of his life but they were needed. John is breathing steadily in his sleep and Bane can feel the beat of his heart under his fingers. They are signs of John’s life still thrumming through his veins and proof that he is strong and will turn instead of die. 

Bane could spend hours mapping John’s skin with his hands, the feel of it soothing his wolf. He belongs to Bane now but there will time for more contact later. He dresses John, even though his body burns with fever now, he can still feel chilled. Bane remembers from his own turning and those he had seen that John will sleep for a bit before he awakens and more of the changes occur. He lies besides him, pulls him close. John seems to relax into his touch and Bane knows that it is him being affected by the bond. He knows there will be a struggle once John awakens, confusion and fear and anger, but for now he enjoys the feeling of having his mate in his arms. 

=========  
Pain and fear are something John has been familiar with a few times in his life. He usually ignores both emotions, pushing them down and not letting it affect him. There were two times when he remembers truly being afraid and in pain. 

The first was when he was young and had been separated from his parents in the woods. It had been winter and he remembers how his breath could be seen in the air. He knew his way home or at least he thought he did. He managed to make it to the stream which he knew was near his home. He could hear his parents calling for him from across it. In winter it could be solid and walked across and John had been so impatient to get back to them, to show them he is all right. It had seemed safe enough, just walk across the ice and he could be home. One of the patches of ice was not completely solid and John’s small weight was just enough to crack it. He remembers falling into the water, trying to grab a hold of something solid. A scream had burst from his throat and soon he was submerged in the water. His open mouth filled with water colder than any he had ever tasted. Everything felt like ice cold knifes digging into his skin. He was sure in that moment he was going to die. His scream had been heard and he had been rescued from the water but the fear had stayed with him for days. 

The second had been when the wolves had killed his parents. He was a little older but there was nothing he had been able to do. Even before he had seen one of them shift, he knew they had not been regular wolves. They seemed smarter, less like animals in a way. The attack on his parents had not been one done in defense or hunger. They had simply been in the way or the wolves had wanted to shed their blood. Even now, John is not sure why his parents had been killed, what the reason had been. His mother had died quickly, her throat torn out in such a way that she did not suffer too much. His father fought, urging John to run away. He still feels guilt in a way that he listened to his father and ran far away, only turning around enough to see him torn to bits by more than one wolf. Even through his tears he could see when one of the wolves turned human, sniffing the air, saying something about the boy and how maybe it would b good to keep him. John ran faster after that, hiding when he could. He was almost found but Bruce found him first, explained what was happening. John still remembers how sore he was when Bruce carried him in his arms, how tired he was from running and how his heart ached. After that, Bruce was the only person he had. 

Right now John is feeling a physical pain that almost makes the other two pale in comparison. He hurts every where. It is not cold knives this time, instead they feel fire hot. Sweet drips from him but he still feels cold in a way. There almost seems to be someone else inside his head, screaming for things John is sure he does not want. Things about the moon, about hunger, about blood, about a pack, and about belonging to someone. There seems to be no comfort for him, he is sure he is going to die. 

There is someone beside him, they touch his hair , his skin, whisper reassuring words to him. John wants to turn away from the touch but something deep inside him makes him turn towards it instead. He is trying to wake, trying to open his eyes but they feel so heavy. The hands on him are soothing, the body next to him warm, and a voice tells him to rest. The new voice in his head feel settled by this person’s presence and so John drifts back into a deep sleep, wrapped up in arms that make him feel safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little while, just have a bit going on right now and am working on three different fics.

=========  
Selina did not have much to tell Bruce at this time and it frustrated him. John had almost been attacked last night and Bruce would like to take care of the wolf as soon as possible. They are sure that it was a wolf last night; the howl had been enough to confirm it. The whole thing had left Bruce with a feeling of worry. John is the only person he still has, one of the only people who can understand the feeling of loss they both have. He does not want to lose him too; it would break him more than he already is. 

The life of a hunter is not easy and it is not one that Bruce wanted. It was one that was forced upon him by a wolf taking everything he had. Ra’s had been killed but Gordon was taken with him and Bruce had nothing left but his anger. There were still cursed ones out in the world that caused so much harm and Bruce took to hunting them but there was no one in his life for a while. It was only sad fate that he had found John. 

He feels guilt that he did not find him in time to save his parents and that he has dragged him into this life. He should have found somewhere for John to stay that was not wandering with him, somewhere that he would be safe, but he had been so lonely and John had been angry and wanted a purpose. Bruce has started to train him and John has been with him since. 

Despite the lack of information, it had taken a while with Selina and finally a little bit before dusk, Bruce was able to head back towards the cabin they are using. A part of him had been unsure about sending John ahead but he had been shaken badly the night before and need rest. As the cabin came into sight, Bruce felt a sense of worry stab him. The door was not shut. 

He rushes into the cabin. There is no sign of John or anyone else but a bit of blood upon the floor and Bruce can feel new guilt and anger coming upon him.

 

=========  
Talia watches as Bane attends to John. He is very gentle with him. It is a gentleness that Talia remembers from when she was younger and Bane was all that she had. John would need that gentleness in the next few days. The first shift is always the hardest and he will fight against it. Perhaps John will be adjusted by the time she can get Bruce here. 

It is interesting that the man who in many ways is responsible for her father’s death is her bond. She had already broken ties with her father long before his death but she still grieved in her own way and perhaps she had first sought out Bruce to maybe avenge her father and maker but when she saw him her wolf did not call for his blood. Talia has long ago made peace with her instincts and she trusts the beast within her and it says that Wayne is hers. 

Now it is just a matter of turning him and helping him to adjust. There have been wolves who have kept their mates human but Talia knows that has lead to tragedy for many in the past. Bruce is connected to her, his soul called out to hers and she wants him to share her whole world. She knows that Bane felt the same for John and hence why he has claimed the boy already. He may feel guilt for it later but Talia will do all that she can to reassure him of his decision. For now she lets him rest with John in his arms as she talks with Barsad. 

“ We covered our tracks. Wayne is a good tracker but he will have trouble finding this place till we are ready. Of course you and Bane would bond with hunters, you both have never quite been like others of our kind, but perhaps that is why I stay. Things are never boring.” Barsad’s smirk is all that Talia needs to see to recognize his words as the teasing that they are. She glares at him a bit but it is fond. 

The truth of it is that she and Bane have never much cared for many of their kind, Barsad being about the only one. The bond they had as humans had carried over but it was seen as strange, almost an abomination. They are not soul bound nor were they turned by each other or the same maker but their wolves saw each others as the most important in the pack. Her father had never approved. Only Barsad saw the bond as something beautiful. He has been loyal to them for a very long time. 

“ Will you tell him of your father?” Barsad asks and it is a question that Talia has pondered. “At some point but perhaps not till he accepts his place with me. It should not matter, I am not the same as my father.” She will not hide her past from him but she will not share all of it till she is sure of their future together. Now, she must plan how to get him so that their future as mates and the future of the pack can start. 

“ I would like to secure Bruce soon, it will be best for him to shift with this upcoming moon, he and John can adjust together. He will not be as easy to subdue as John was I fear. Force may not be the best way.” It had worked for Bane but Talia has her own ways. “ I will find a way to make him come to me.”

“ I may know someone who can help.” Talia knows of who Barsad speaks of and she will send him to act as their liaison but that will be later. Right now John is waking and Bane may need their help.  
=========  
John is not sure how long he slept but when he awakes the whole room is somewhat dark only the light of the fire blazing. He aches but it is better than it was. He is having trouble focusing his sight, everything seems a bit blurry to him right now. A cup is pushed up against his mouth and he drinks, big gulps, and soon the cup is empty. 

He is leaning against someone, his body using them as a brace to sit up. His eyesight becomes less blurry and everything seems heightened. He can hear everything, heartbeats, the crackling of the fire. It almost makes his ears hurt. John can smell everything and there is something about the smell of the body that is holding him. It smells so sweet to him. 

John soon sees others in the room. Barsad, who had been in the cabin, and a woman who John thinks he may have seen before. Something about them calls to him, not quite the same way as the call he feels to the person behind him, but something about them make him feel slightly safe and that worries him. He does not know who these people are or why he is here. He should be more afraid than he is but a part of him feels right here. 

He is not given time to dwell on his thoughts as food is placed in front of him by the woman. It is just some bread and some meat that is cooked a lot rarer than John would normally eat it but he finds that he is starving. He is sure that the almost rare meat will make him feel sick but his body seems to carve it right now and soon he is shoveling it into his mouth. There is a chuckle behind him and the sound of it sends a pleasant tingle down John’s spine. 

“ You do not need to rush. No one will take it away, I promise.” The voice is the one from before , the one that John heard before passing out after his attack. He almost stops eating and wants to move away but he is so hungry that he stays where he is. He finishes quickly and then the woman looks at him. “ Do you need more, John?” He shakes his head. He feels better with his stomach full but he still feels odd and his skin feels so very warm. His wound throbs and he feels so very weak right now.

He knows that he is here with cursed ones. A thought occurs to him and it is one he tries to deny and instead he asks a question. “Why have you brought me here?” The one behind him, the one he had heard called Bane, places his hand on John’s stomach and draws him closer to him. It seems possessive in a way but it feels nice in a way as well. “ This is where you are meant to be. You are mine now and I am yours.”

He feels a pull at those words and he knows something is very wrong. The claiming tone the man used should not make John happy. “What did you do to me?” John’s words come out of his mouth desperate and worried. He tries to move away from Bane’s arms but he is much too weak right now and Bane is much too strong. “Only what was needed. You will be in pain for a while but it will pass soon enough. I will understand if you are angry or afraid but know that this was necessary.” With these words Bane nuzzles his neck and John leans into the touch. He is horrified at his behavior in a way but he can’t help it. 

His fever seems to increase a bit now and his bones ache. It is an incredible amount of pain. He can’t help but cry out at the aches. Bane is holding him, trying to soothe him through whatever is happening. The woman that John still does not know the name of had gotten some cool water and rags and is placing on upon his head. A cup is placed to John’s lips, it smells like some sort of herbs. He drinks it. It is a little sweet and if makes him sleepy even with everything hurting like it is. “ That will help you rest. All of this will pass once you shift during your first moon. It is a pain we have all gone through, little pup.” Barsad says all of this in a comforting tone of voice but it terrifies John. 

John is barely aware of Bane laying him down on the bed and pulling him into his arms so that John is surrounded by his warmth. His fear about what is happening has been confirmed with Barsad’s words and as sleep claims John he knows that what is happening to him right now is worse than any nightmare he could have.


	5. Chapter 5

=========  
It had not been difficult to track down the thief. She was always very careful and kept herself hidden but Barsad knows her fairly well and he listens to rumors. Word was that Wayne had a new source that he had been using to find wolves, it had not been difficult to figure out who it is given which wolves had been found. The ones who seemed to be taken out by Wayne recently were the more feral ones, ones who did not have much tolerance for humans or for lone wolves. He could admire the cleverness of it. 

The inn that he found her at is small but is filled with many people. All he had to do was ask for the cat and he was taken to a room. It is such a silly name considering what she is but it serves a purpose. For as long as Barsad has known her she has been hiding in plain sight. It kept her and her bond safe for quite a while till the other girl was killed. Some packs do not tolerate wolves who would stay in the human world and they had been targeted. The thief survived but her mate did not. Barsad can understand her pain but also her will to survive. She will help them because she knows how important it is to have someone owe her a favor. 

She does not show any surprise when she enters the room to see him sitting there. She moves gracefully, there is none of her practiced swagger when she approaches him, there is no need for her to try to charm him. There may be a bit of caution in her approach but she would be a fool to underestimate them. If there is one Selina Kyle is not, it is a fool.

“ Now, what could bring you here, I wonder? Have you finally tired of playing pack and are out on you own again or are they here as well?” He knows that she is already aware of the answer to the second question. Selina has never been one for packs, not even one as small as theirs and so she likes to poke fun at it. Barsad pays no attention to her disdain, they do not need her for their pack but she is a useful ally to have and that is why he is here now. 

“ Would you believe me if I said I just wished to visit an old friend?” He keeps his face fairly neutral but there is a hint of a smirk in his eyes. 

She snorts at his question. 

“ I am not exactly an enemy but calling me a friend , that is stretching the truth a little thin. We just occasionally have use for one other so what is it you want? Or more to the point what is it Talia and or Bane wants?” For all the games Selina has been known to play, Barsad has always found her to be very much to the point with him. 

“ I have heard you are feeding information to Wayne and that is what we need you to do.” Barsad sees no reason to beat around the bush with her, she has very little tolerance for it. 

“ I will not lead him to his death, he is much too useful alive. You can find some other way.” Barsad know despite her words if she really thought it was a choice between her death or Wayne’s, she would always pick the option that suits her best but it does not matter in this case and Selina will not have to deal with too much guilt. 

“ I assure you, Wayne will not die. He may not be too happy with what happens but Talia will not allow death to befall her bond.” Her eyes widen at that.

“ Well, that is ironic. I will do it but you owe me a favor, a big one. If this does not work out , Wayne will be after all of our heads.” She does not look super happy but Barsad knows that will not matter too much. Selina has always had a useful talent for survival. 

“ I will contact you again soon, but right now we have a new member to help adjust and we both know how difficult that can be.” He starts to leave but he sees her curiosity get to her. 

“ Let me guess Bane has found his bond as well. That is just lovely. Who is it?” Her question has a bit of bite in her tone but he chooses to ignore it. She has no overt fondness for them but she has a healthy amount of respect and that keeps her from slipping into their bad graces. 

“ John Blake.” He does not stay after that but as he leaves the room, he hears Selina mumble something about how she is not sure which of the four to feel the most sorry for.

=========  
John’s skin is still flush with fever but the heat of it has gone down and Bane knows that soon he will have a small break from the pain and will more than likely be angry. There is no need to hide the truth from him. John will understand in time but right now Bane prepares himself for anger and fear. 

If he thought it would have done any good, he would have given him a choice, but Bane knows he would have said no and the wolf would not have allowed that. Wolves are creatures of instincts and at the time all of his had been calling for him to claim John. John’s own instincts would start taking over soon and it will easier for him to accept his place when they do. Even now as he sleeps, John is giving into the bond with out knowing it, cuddling into Bane’s body. Bane enjoys it for as long as he can. 

He is not surprised that when John wakes up, he tries to move from his arms. There is fire in his eyes and Bane and his wolf find it breath taking. 

“ Let me go. Stop touching me, I do not want you near me.” His words hold very little venom, sounding more like something he thinks he should say than something he wants to say. 

“ John, I know that is not true. Your soul called out to mine and now they are connected. It will only cause you pain to fight it.” Bane speaks the truth but he knows John will deny it. He is so stubborn and afraid of their kind. 

“ I do not want this. You have made me a monster.” His voice is so angry and there are a few tears slipping down his cheeks. Bane touches them with his fingers trying to offer comfort though right now it will not be wanted. 

“ The wolf does not make you a monster, there is more to it than that.” He wants John to understand that this does not have to be a curse. 

“ Do you expect me to believe you have never killed anyone?” The question is one Bane has been prepared to answer. 

“ I have killed but not all of it is due to the nature of the wolf. Most of it was before I was turned. There are things worth sacrifice, John. Your humanity helps shape what you will be now.” Bane knows this, his bond with Talia carried over. There are those who use the wolf as an excuse to lose control of themselves and those who try to fight it and end up mad. 

“ It is better if you do not fight the beast. If you fight it, it will be more feral. You must accept it as a part of you now.” Bane knows John is not ready to accept it yet but he is not alone and that will help the wolf to adjust.   
“ You forced this on me.” John’s words are so bitter it almost hurts Bane to hear them but he knows that John needs to get the anger out now so that it does not fester. 

“ You would not have chosen this, John, but it does not matter now. You can not change this.” Bane knows this is not what John wants to hear but it is the truth. 

Talia has been watching them, Bane can feel her gaze on them. Bane knows that she is thinking of her own bond, of how it will be when he is turned. It will be a hard path for all of them for a while but it will smooth eventually.

“John, there is not much left for you in the human world. We are not asking you to give up everything that you are, just to accept this new part of you.” Talia’s words are soft as she makes her way over to them and sits so she is near them on the bed. “You no longer have to be alone.” 

“ I was not alone before.” John spits the words out. Bane is still holding him tight but he is not struggling to leave his arms as much anymore. 

“ You and Bruce only had each other. It will be better when you are with us. You are pack now, this is where you are meant to be.” Talia’s voice is soothing and her voice is fond when she says Bruce’s name. The way John jerks in Bane’s arms lets him know that John notices the fondness as well. He knows that John has questions but he can not ask them yet as the pain of the change comes back upon him. Bane tightens his hold just enough to try to comfort John. Talia strokes John’s hair and Bane feels no jealousy and instead is glad that Talia is willingly to offer John this small comfort. John is soon asleep. Bane knows that there will be more struggle to come but right now John needs his rest. The worst of the change has not come upon him yet but when it does Bane will do all that he can to comfort John in the way Bane was not in his own change. 

=========  
Bruce has been in a state of panic since he found the blood upon the floor. He wants to believe that it is not John’s blood but the feeling in his gut tells him that it is. The cabin had been searched but there is no trace of what happened besides the blood and a chair being in a different spot than Bruce remembered it being. There are too many disturbances in the tracks around the cabin to be able to follow them. 

It is frustrating Bruce to not have any clue where to go. Every moment he does not find John is one moment closer to John’s possible death. He knows that John is not dead right now, he can not be. If John had been killed in a struggle there would have been more blood. If John had been killed as a warning to Bruce, his body would have been left for him to see it. John was taken and Bruce intends to find him. He can not loose anymore than he already has. 

He makes his way to the village, to talk to Selina, when a thought enters his head. It makes him still and makes his heart skip a beat in panic. John was taken for a reason, kept alive for some purpose. There was blood spilled but he was not killed. He is trying not to think of the other fate that could have happened to John besides death. 

Bruce hates wolves and he knows John feels the same. Bruce had been willing to die to prevent Ra’s from turning him but it is possible that John would not have that choice. The idea that Bruce has already lost John makes him feel sick. John is all that he has and he is not sure he can give up his last connection if it has been tainted. Bruce steels himself as he enters the village. He will face that choice when he must but first he has to find John. He prays that the choice he is dreading will not have to be made but Bruce’s prayers have not been answered in a long time and his hope falls just as the sun starts to rise on a new day. 

=========


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Thoughts of Suicide. 
> 
> Short part but hope to have more soon. I may be editing most of my stories as I have been looking over them and finding a lot of mistakes but I think this one may stay the same but if I change anything that affects plot in later chapters I will let you know.

=========  
John’s dreams are strange things right now. Dreams of running, of the moon, and of being in a forest with wolves. It feels like the dreams should be someone else’s but John knows that they are his. There is another presence in his head, something whispering to him. It does not hate John but it is different from how he normally thinks. It seems to be all instincts, almost wild feelings. 

He wants to push against the feelings but something stops him. A part of him remembers what he was told about fighting it. He doesn’t give in to the presence, not completely, but he doesn’t try to ignore it complete either. That seems to soothe it a bit and his dreams feel less strange, they almost have a sense of peace to them. He feels like he is home in a way.

Coming out of his rest, John still feels weary. His body feels worn out and there is still the heat of fever upon his skin. He thinks about what is happening to him and he wonders briefly if it would be better if he could die right now. He has feared wolves for such a long time, the idea of being one fills him with terror. 

Something feels different from the other times he woke up here. It takes only a moment to realize that Bane is not beside him. He tries to ignore the fact that it sends a pang of loneliness through him. John can hear voices coming from else where in the dwelling and he knows that maybe he could leave. He tries to make it to the door but he is in too much pain, he is only able to make it to a chair next to a small table. 

There is not much on the table, a candle, some bread , and a small knife. It is the knife that catches his attention. He picks it up. Something in John grows quiet when he has it in his hands. There are three of them here, he knows that he will not be able to fight them all even with a knife, but there is something else he could do. John has always fought to live, to survive , but what kind of life could he have now? 

He is still alone right now and it would not be hard to slit his wrists quickly, he may even bleed out fairly soon. What would he be leaving behind, a bond that he does not want? He can not go back to what was his life before, he is not even sure where Bruce is right now or what this pack has planned for his mentor. The thought of Bruce makes John even more worried. Does he know what is happening to John, will he kill him if he finds him now? 

John’s grip tightens on the knife but he can not bring himself to use it. His instincts will not let him end his life. John is not sure if it is the human or the wolf part of him that will not allow him to die. There is no time to dwell on it as he is not alone in the room anymore. 

Bane makes his way over to him quickly and John is sure that he is going to take the knife form him. Instead, he kneels near him, one hand wraps around John’s that is holding the knife and the other goes around the back of his neck. John feels comforted by the touch. 

“Were you planning on using that on us, John?” 

John is surprised not by the question but by how his voice sounds asking it. It is not angry, more just resigned. John shakes his head no. 

“Yourself, then?” 

And there is a bit of anger now but more than anything there is worry in that voice. Bane’s eyes stare into his own and they look so very worried. John can not help but be honest.

“ I thought about it, thought it might be better than what is happening. I could not do it. I can not die that way.” 

It is the truth. There is something so wrong about just giving up. John has never given up. 

Bane looks relieved at that answer. His fingers stroke the back of John’s neck and John loosens his grip on the knife. Bane takes it, placing it on the table and then his hand is on John’s leg rubbing it gently. 

“ You were going to kill me the other night.” 

It is not a question but it is something John has been wondering about. Banes seems to sense what he wants to know. 

“Yes. That was before I knew what you are to me. It was to draw Wayne out. I would have made it quick You would not have felt much.”

John knows that would have been a kindness in a way. The mention of Bruce makes him think about how the woman said his name. 

“Are you still going to try to kill Bruce?”

John needs to know if the main reason he is here is to draw Bruce out for some reason.

“No. I thought I would be protecting someone by causing his death but that is not the case now. He will be as safe with us as you are.” 

John is not sure if those words reassure him or scare him even more. 

“Will I want to hurt him when I …” John can not get the words out. That is what he is most concerned about, that this will make him to try to hurt the once person he has had in this world. 

“You will still be yourself, John, just different instincts will be brought to the forefront. Not all wolves crave death.”

John wants to believe that this is true but he is so unsure about what is happening. Bane’s hands stay where they are and he is lending John comfort and right now he can’t help but want to accept it. 

“It is possible the wolf will care for him the same as you do. Some bonds can carry over.” 

John does not know much about what remains when someone turns. Most of the wolves he has seen have seemed to reject almost all of their humanity but Bane does not seem like that. John thinks about the others, Barsad and the woman, how calm they seem and the affection they seem to share. 

“How do you know?”

=========  
John has relaxed a bit since Bane found him with the knife in his hand. The thought of what could have happened still sits heavy with Bane but for now he pushes it aside and tells John of their story.

“ I knew Talia before I was turned. She was a child with no one in this world besides me and I was her protector. One day, a man found us and insisted she was to come with him. I could not allow a stranger to take her. We fought but he was not an ordinary man. He changed, went for my throat and face. I killed him but at a cost.” 

Bane sees John glances at the scars on his face. His hand reaches towards them but stops just shy of touching them. Bane takes John’s hand, let the fingers rest on his cheek. His touch is very soft and Bane pauses for a moment to enjoy it.

“It took me a while to know what was happening. There was so much pain and once I knew I was going to become a beast, I begged Talia to leave. I would not have been able to live if I caused her harm. She would not leave me. I tried to stay away when I changed but it turned out she was as safe with me in any form. The wolf knew our bond and would not allow harm to come to her.”  
“ Did you turn her?” 

“No. She was turned years later, by her father. He wanted her as part of the pack but saw our bond as a hindrance to her embracing the life he wanted for her. I was cast aside but she came with me and some time after we found Barsad and it has only been the three of us till now.” 

John removes his hand from where it has been touching Bane’s face. He looks very tired and Bane knows that the change is sapping his energy. 

“I will tell you more soon. You need rest. We will wake you when it is time to eat.” 

John does not fight when Bane takes him from the chair and back to the bed. Bane is not sure if he should lay with him but John grabs his hand before he can move. 

“ It hurts less when you are here.”

Bane doesn’t say anything just gathers John to his chest and lets him find his rest there. 

=========


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took so long. Life has been crazy, I hit a block on this, and I have a new job but things are settling down so hopefully I can focus on this a bit. Hope you like.

=========  
It is beautiful to watch a bond deepen. Barsad remembers his own though it has been so long ago since his bond was alive but he had meant it when he said he was glad that the others in the pack had found their own bonds. He is happy for his brother as he watches him take care of John, gentleness there that most would not believe the man capable of. He knows John is still weary of what is happening but he is starting to accept Bane’s comfort in little ways. 

John is also starting to adjust to Barsad and Talia. Oh, he still does not want to trust them but the bond of the pack is starting to take hold and he is not as hostile towards them as he could be. He has been slightly subdued since Bane had found him with the knife. There is still fire in him but he is starting to come to terms with the change even if he does not realize it. Barsad is glad for it.

They are all here in the main area of their dwelling, Barsad and Talia sitting near while John is propped against Bane. They are eating, most of the food going to John as the change is causing more hunger than usual. Barsad has once again brewed some herbs to help with the pain and he gives the cup to John now. 

“Thank you.” 

John whispers it quietly after he has sipped from it, like he does not want to say it but it came out of his mouth before he could help it. Bane looks pleased at John giving Barsad thanks and strokes the back of his neck. John leans into the touch without thought. 

“You are welcome. The change can be difficult. You will feel better after the moon.” 

John stiffens a bit at his words. They know this will be difficult for him, being trained as a hunter and now he is becoming that which he was learning to kill. Barsad thinks that it will be worse for Wayne once Talia turns him. 

“ We know you are not fond of our kind, one does not train to be a hunter if they are all right with the presence of wolves, but you can not stop what is happening. Will it be so bad for you, being part of our pack? Bane is yours now and you can have a family. We will care for you now.” 

Barsad can see a flash of anger in John’s eyes when Talia says the word family. They know that he only has Bruce in the human world and Barsad believes he may know why John hates wolves so much. The words John spits out next just confirm what he is thinking. 

“The only reason why I do not have my family is because of your kind. Wolves took my parents from me, for no reason at all, and chased me into the woods. Bruce saved me and now you want me to forget all that just because I have been forced into becoming something I would not choose.” 

He is so very angry and is trying to move from Bane now but he is weak from fever and so he is held against Bane’s chest. 

“Ah, it is your kind now too ,little one. That is where your loyalty to your mentor comes from. We do not wish you to forget your past, just accept your future.” 

Bane runs his fingers through John’s hair as he speaks. Barsad can understand loss but he knows that John is meant to be here and he will help his new brother in any way that he can. 

“Some of our kind are cruel, very much monsters, but it is the same for plain men as well. How did it happen?”

Barsad waits for John to answer his question. He may not want to answer it at all but Barsad has a feeling he needs to speak about it. His feeling is correct. 

“ They just came one night. We thought they were regular wolves but they were not frightened away by our fire. I do not know why they came to where we were staying, I think one followed me and then it attacked my mother. My father told me to run and not look back.” 

There is guilt in his voice and also pain. Bane continues to hold him, giving him strength as Barsad and Talia listen to him. 

“You looked back.”

Barsad does not phase it as a question.   
“They tore him apart and one became a man and said something about finding me, keeping me. I ran away and hid.” 

Talia takes John’s hand at this point. He tenses but does not jerk from her. Her voice is gentle. 

“ And then Bruce found you, took you in, protected you.” 

John nods. He does not look at Talia, instead he buries his face in Bane’s chest. He has been avoiding talking about Bruce around Talia for a while. John is clever and Barsad is certain he has noticed Talia’s interest in the man. 

“Those wolves were wrong for what was done to you. We will not harm you.” 

Barsad is not sure if John believes his words or not. It does not matter as what little energy he had has drained out of him after his anger and telling them his past. He is exhausted but Talia turns his face to her. Barsad knows that this moment will be important. 

“You may not want to hear it but I can understand your pain. My mother was murdered. Her life was taken simply because she would not give in to a man. There are horrors in this world but not all are caused by our kind. I, like you, only had one other after that. Bane became my protector during that time much as Bruce has been yours in a way. Fate put Bane in my path and Bruce in yours and now it has put you both in ours. This is all for the best, you will both see that in time.” 

John starts to speak but Bane shushes him. 

“Questions can come later. You need rest.” 

With those words Bane picks up John and takes him to the bedding. He stays with John till he sleeps and then comes back to them. 

“ He is accepting , brother, even is he is still angry.” 

Bane nods at his words. 

“What of Bruce?” 

Talia asks him now. He is the one who has been keeping track of the man’s movements. 

“He is still near the village, searching for John. Kyle will not make her presence known to him again until I give her the message to do so. There is a way perhaps to help bring him to you more gently.” 

He tells Talia of what he knows about bonds, about how one can be turned. Bane listens for a bit before returning to John. Talia looks pleased at Barsad’s knowledge. 

“ And it may make the transition easier for him?” 

She wants this to go smoothly, Barsad knows. 

“ It should. If you wish to do it, you should do it soon, give it more time to set in.”

Talia nods. They spend the next few moments before they go to rest planning. Barsad knows that soon his pack will be whole.   
=========  
John’s dreams are getting stranger and stronger. 

Before everything was still somewhat muted but now it is all super clear. John had felt himself change, felt bones shift , skin change into fur. His teeth had sharpened , much easier to tear meat now. It had been so painful but once it was over he had felt more alive than he ever had. It feels so real and John almost feels like it is all happening right now. He gives in to the dream with out meaning to.

The moon is so bright. He had not thought of it as particularly beautiful before now but now it glows and the sight of it fills him with a sense of freedom. He runs along the forest floor. He is alone right now but he knows that there are others who will come if he needs them, his pack, family. For now, he is hunting something. 

His prey is unaware but John is getting much closer to it. He can smell it, can hear it. It sees him right before he can attack and John hears its heartbeat increase. It starts to flee. It is quick but John is quicker. The chase is a short one and soon he is tearing into its throat, tasting the blood and meat there. It feels satisfying to take the prey’s life. 

John startles out of his dream. 

He almost feels like panicking. He feels like he can still taste blood on his tongue. It was a deer in the dream, an animal , not a person that he was hunting. This thought calms him a bit but it is Bane’s voice and his arms wrapping around John that get him out of his panic. 

“It is alright. I have you. The dreams can not hurt you; it is all part of the change. You only have a little while longer, little one, and then it will be complete and you will not have as much confusion and pain. ” 

The words should not be a comfort. They should be a bitter reminder of what is happening to him but John feels reassured in a way. Something inside John shifts in this moment and before he knows what he is doing he is twisting in Bane’s arms so that he can kiss him. 

It has been building up, this need, and now John gives into it. Bane stills for just a moment when John’s lips touch his own and John thinks that maybe Bane does not want him like he thought but soon the kiss is returned. John is eager for it after that. 

He still feels fever sick but that does not seem to matter right now. All that matters is touch. He is trying to move his body as close as he can to Bane’s and wishes they were both nude right now. They are both only in loose pants but to John the clothes feel stifling. 

Bane moves away from his mouth and John is about to protest when his lips find John’s throat and a gentle kiss is placed on his pulse point. The lips move and soon a bite is placed right about his pulse. There are needy sounds coming out of John but he can not bring himself to care. 

John has been moved so that he is flat on the bedding, Bane on his knees trapping John in between them. Bane is touching him as if he can not believe that John wants this. One hand traces John’s face the other is on his chest, fingers gliding over the wound there gently. He does not remove John’s cloths or his own. John is not sure why.

“There will be time to take you later. Right now your body is too weak, it would not be as enjoyable as it should, but there is a way to still relive you.” 

With that Bane gathers John so that their bodies are super close. John can feel both of their arousal rubbing against one another only their pants separating them and the friction feels wonderful. One of Bane’s hands has settled on his hip, fingers digging into the flesh there. John clings to him, any instinct to fight this laying dormant for the moment. His fingers claw Bane’s back and a part of him wants there to be marks there after this is over. 

He is close, so very close. Bane is as well if the fact that he is grinding into John more aggressively is any indication. When the hand that is not on his hip grabs his neck bringing John’s head forward so that their mouths can meet again, fingers on the bite mark there, John looses it. He comes, sounds of pleasure muffled into Bane’s mouth. 

Bane comes soon after and John knows that they must be a mess. He should ask for new pants and some water to clean himself but instead he starts to drift off to sleep once Bane has laid him flat against the bedding. The only things he is aware of before the darkness claims him is fingers tracing the bite on his throat and whispered words. 

“Good, John, so very good for me. Mine.”   
=========


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So if you squint in this chapter, I may have implied possible Selina/Barsad. Just thought I would let you guys know.

=========  
It is a risk looking for Bruce now but Talia can not help herself. She wants to see him, wants to start putting her plans into motion. Barsad had contacted Selina, told her to lay low and not let Bruce find her till they give her the message that it is time. From what Talia has overheard, she has hidden herself well; Bruce has not found her despite looking for her since shortly after John was taken by Bane. 

She looks for him in the village. It is not difficult to find him. The man has been harassing almost everyone to try to find the thief’s whereabouts. He is so desperate to find John. Talia can appreciate that sort of dedication. It may be part of what drew her beast and herself to him. 

Talia rearranges what she carries in her arms. It is nothing of importance, just some flowers that still have their thorns, a basket, enough that her arms are full. She walks in a way that makes her look like she is not paying attention, too focused on balancing what is in her arms. In truth, she is maneuvering herself into Bruce’s path like she had once before. Her timing works out how she had planned and he collides into her. She makes sure her nails dig in as she grabs onto his arm to make sure that it looks like she is trying to stop her fall. The flowers in her arms have enough thorns that his arms have scratches from that as well. He stops her fall, lets her hands cling to his arms.

“Are you all right?”

He sounds sincere even if he also sounds distracted. 

“I am fine but I am certain we have run into each other before. Why are you in such a rush?” 

She makes her voice sound curious. He looks like he wants to continue his search but she can also see that something about her is intriguing to him. He looks at her and she likes the way his eyes glance over her form, how he is possibly assessing how dangerous she could be. She could see why her father wanted him as part of the pack, he is already a predator in some ways. The beast would just make him more dangerous than he is currently. 

“I am looking for someone.” 

The answer is short but truthful. 

“You have found someone. My name is Talia.”

She gives no last name and she does not give the name she has used in the past to hide herself. There is no reason to hide from him. He gives her a small smile but his face is still worried.

“Talia, mine is Bruce. I am looking for a friend. I must go but I hope I did not jostle you too much. .”

He looks over her and then notices the little scratches on his own arms, ones that are just deep enough to bring a little blood to the surface. They look like the work of the thorns but Talia knows better. She places her hands on his arms.

“I am fine. Are you sure you would not like help to find your friend? At least let me help you clean those scratches.”

He hesitates before nodding his head and soon he is leading her to the room he is staying at currently in one of the inns. From what they know, he has not stayed in his cabin since John has gone missing. They do not speak much but the silence is comfortable and Talia knows that soon they will have much to discuss. 

She cleans his scratches with some warm water, being gentle. She can feel that his skin is heating up slightly around the marks she left. He will still need to be claimed by her wolf as well but this should help him settle into the change more quickly. 

He asks her a few questions as she works on his arms, little things that she tries to answer with as much truth as she can without giving herself away. She speaks about both of her parents being dead but how she still has those she depends on, that she loves. He knows that she is keeping some truth form him but he seems to enjoy their conversation none the less. When he asks what she does to make her living, she tells him that she goes from town to town, using the knowledge that her mother gave her about plants, about healing, to get any money she may need. It is the truth in a way, she has used those skills to help blend in when needed. His question gives her an opening. 

“And what of you, Bruce, what do you do with your time?”

He looks at her and she can see him slipping on a mask a bit. His answer when he gives it is truthful, even if it also is not the whole truth.

“I travel and hunt on occasion.”

“What do you hunt then, animals, bounty, or other prey that not everyone knows of?” 

He tenses just slightly as she says this, his eyes narrow as he looks at her. She keeps her face neutral. Bruce is smart and determined and soon he will be hers and she like watching the way he looks at her like she is a complicated puzzle.

“This other prey that you spoke of, what do you know of it?” 

There is almost an accusation in his voice but he does not move from her. Talia smiles, her eyes sparkling, as she places a hand on his cheekbone, traces it as she speaks.

“Quite a bit and perhaps someday I will tell you but not today. I must go but I hope you find who you are looking for soon.”

She kisses him briefly on the lips and he lets her. His eyes follow her as she leaves the room and she makes sure her path home is not straightforward in case he follows her. Just a little while longer and he will come to her, to the pack. 

 

=========  
John knows that his time being human is running out. He has been here for days and each one he can feel the moon coming closer and closer. Each day that passes, he starts to feel calmer about what is happening and that scares him in a way. The other presence in his head is starting to feel less like an intrusion and something that is just there, almost welcome in a way. He thinks he could keep fighting if he was left alone but he is not. Bane is almost always with him and so are the others. 

It is strange that he is starting to feel for them, starting to care. He should hate them, wants to, but he can’t. They are kind to him, even when his anger is at its peak. Bane treats him like he is a part of him and Talia and Barsad treat him like he is a precious little brother in a way. After all this time, a part of John is happy to have a family in a way again even if he wished it did not happen in this way. 

He has been given a little more freedom as he is starting to not feel as much pain all the time. Bane took him outside just the other day, to the small area outside the cabin that they are using. There is a garden there, a few plants that Talia and Barsad take care of.   
They both seem to have knowledge of what each one is and what it can be used for. He asks them how they know this, who taught them. Barsad said his mate did long ago before her death. There is some sadness when he speaks about his mate but also acceptance. Talia says her mother always liked flowers and also knew other things, such as how to read the stars.

“She said that the stars lead her to my father, that she knew he was meant to be hers. Her father did not approve, banished my father away from his lands. That was what lead to his change. We did not know of it but we looked for him. She died and I think that once he found out that she had, any faith he might have still had in humanity died as well. Many ended up fearing what Ra’s Al Ghul became.”

John knows that name and he speaks with the realization. 

“He tried to turn Bruce.” 

Talia nods at this. 

“He did not succeed as you know and died in his attempt. I came here out of curiosity about the one that led to his death. He is connected to me just as you are to Bane. No harm will come to him, John, I promise.” 

John believes her but he knows Bruce won’t want anything to do with her, not without becoming one of these things. He feels torn right now, loyalty to Bruce and his ideas warring with this new found sense of family he has with this pack. The only time he does not worry about all of this is when Bane holds him at night. 

Bane is not someone John thought he would ever want but he does want him, feels complete with him. He likes being touched by him. Bane has still not taken him completely as he has said that this is just a small lull in his turning and he is still too weak. That has not stopped him from showing John pleasure in other ways, with his hands or his mouth. John tries to return it. He feels like he fumbles a lot, the whole thing new to him. It took a while to get used to having Bane in his mouth, the saltiness of it, and the weight. Bane was patient, let John take his time getting used to it. Now, it is not as strange when John takes the length into his mouth, and he enjoys how he can make Bane come undone. 

They had just finished such an act and now John feels satisfied but can feel his fever starting to return. Bane lies next to him, strokes his hair. Talia has gone to the village and John is not sure that he wants to know why. Barsad is outside and John can hear his voice start to speak to someone.

“Ah, you are growing impatient. I told you that I will let you know when it is time for you to make yourself seen again.”

“Maybe I just came to see you. If you ever get bored, you could come with me. I’m sure you and I could have fun, we have before.”

There is teasing in that voice and John recognizes it. He feels betrayed in a way but he had never trusted her really. 

Bane can sense that John is upset.

“You know her.”

It is not a question. 

Before John can say much, Barsad is leading Selina Kyle through the door. She sees him but does not look surprised that he is here.

“How long were you playing us? Are you one of them?”

He does not keep the anger out of his voice. John doesn’t move, he is feeling too weak as his fever is starting to affect him more, but his eyes glare at her. 

“She is not part of our pack, pup, just an ally on occasion, trouble on others. She has always been a lone wolf. ” 

Barsad speaks and John is surprised that they had never realized what she is. He remembers how some had called her the cat and now the name almost seems humorous in a way but he is upset right now.

“I do not like to think of it as playing you. Bruce wanted dangerous wolves and I knew where some were. I think it was a beneficial partnership. And I think you are forgetting that you are the one currently cuddling with a wolf.” 

Her words are sharp but there does not seem too much venom in them. John knows she has a point but he still is worried. Bruce trusts her and it turns out she is one of the things he hunts. She turns from his gaze, speaks with Barsad. 

“I want to leave this place soon. There isn’t much left here for me and I can’t hide from him forever. After the moon, I’m gone whether you all have what you want or not. Barsad, you know how to get a hold of me, let me know your move.”

She starts to turn to go to the door but she turns to John. Her words are honest and soft.

“I know you are pissed off about everything right now but I did not ever intend to sell you guys out. Even now, this can’t be helped, I won’t stand in the way of a bond. You lost a lot to wolves but so did I in some ways. This won’t be the end of your guy’s world.”

She leaves. Barsad sits down.

“You are not happy right now, John. What do you want to know?”

Barsad sounds so honest, like he wants to help. 

“What do you plan for Bruce?”

Bane is still stroking his hair and he speaks softly into his ear.

“That is something Talia should tell you but she in not here. Things are already set into motion. You will see him again soon and if everything goes as it should you will not have to part with him.”

John has an idea of what this means. He feels dread start to build in his stomach. There is no way Bruce will want this life but John is not sure if he can leave it at this point. John will leave even if it will hurt him,if it may save Bruce from this.He wants to say as much but a wave of pain hits him and he cries out instead.

“I will make you some tea to ease it. You will not suffer for much longer, pup. The moon will be here soon.” 

He barely hears Barsad’s words, the pain is so strong. Bane is soothing him and he tries to focus on that as he lets himself pass out. His last thought is that he needs to do something for Bruce soon.  
=========


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very talking chapter but hopefully people will still like it.

=========  
Bruce is feeling worn out, restless in a way. He still seems no closer to finding John and it frustrates him. Talia entering the picture is not helping things much either. He finds her intriguing, even more so than he did Selina, and he is certain he does not need a distraction right now. He tries to brush aside the thoughts that tell him she is more than a distraction. There is something about her that almost seems familiar in a way, something that draws him in but makes him want to run away at the same time.

She had kissed him, just a brush of lips really, but he could not stop thinking about it for that whole night. He had tried to follow her but she had lost him quickly. There is more to her, something dangerous and he just hopes it is not something that will cost him. It is a few days of searching for any sign of John or Selina when Talia appears again. 

He notices her entering the village from the forest. She must being staying somewhere in it, she is not staying in the village, he had checked. It had been obvious from the first moment he saw her, that she is not from this area. Bruce is a tracker, a hunter, he has to watch his surroundings, has to know what is out of place and he knows that Talia does not fit into this place. She has no real history here, seeming to show up a little while after they did and he wonders what brought her here. 

He could avoid meeting her, he has enough time to walk away but something in him almost seems to whine at the idea of not seeing her when she is so close. He stays in her path and soon she sees him.

“Hello, Bruce. We meet again. Have you found your friend yet?” 

Her eyes hold curiosity but there is knowledge there as well. She knows more than she is saying right now. 

“No, I have not. You spoke the other day of something that has made me curious. I would like to speak to you about if you have time.” 

Talia smiles, takes his hand and starts to lead him into the forest.   
=========  
Bruce’s hand is warm in hers. She can tell that her little scratch is doing what it is supposed to. He seems drawn to her now and it looks as if a bit of the change is starting to take place. She would like to take him to their dwelling today but she knows it is too soon, not close enough to the moon yet. 

“So you claim to know what I hunt.”

“I do. You hunt wolves that sometimes walk on two legs. I know much of this world, the parts that most do not. You look like you have seen some of it as well.”

She can feel his hand tighten when she mentions wolves. It does not cause her any pain. 

“ I have. These wolves that walk on two legs as you said, they are dangerous. I hunt them because it is needed.” 

His voice is full of conviction and Talia would find it beautiful if it would not hinder him accepting his place with her but she knows it will. She must do all that she can to soften it, make him see their kind as something more than a danger. 

“Perhaps, but it seems that you are as well, Bruce.” 

She means it as a compliment. He has not removed his hand from hers yet and Talia takes it as a sign that their bond is starting to form. 

“If I seem dangerous to you, then why seek me out, Talia?” 

There is a bit of a tease in his voice but she knows he is watching her intently, trying to figure out her secret. 

“I am used to danger . I may not look like it but I assure you that I can take care of myself when needed.”

“I have no doubt. So are you willing to tell me about what you know or are you still saving it for another time?” 

So very curious, always needing to know what is going on, she is sure it is part of what drew her to him. It is why he has been considered a threat by some. 

“ I think that for now, I will tell you that not every wolf is a danger to you. Some just wish to live.” 

She can feel him tense at this. 

“At the cost of others.” 

He has a point but Talia knows that not all are like those he has dealt with. 

“Sometimes. I am sure you have business to attend to. Your friend may be closer than you think.” 

She kisses him again, lets go of his hand. She walks away from him but she will continue to see him, to wet his curiosity in the next few days.   
=========  
Barsad hopes that Talia’s plans work how she wants them to. She has been trying to get Bruce to trust her so that she can get him here soon. He knows his sister has seen Wayne in the last few days, has brought him into the forest to talk. Wayne has been insisting on going back to the village after their talks but Talia believes she can draw him in deep enough soon so that she can finish his change without him escaping her. Selina still waits in case they need to use her but Barsad knows she will not mind if she does not have to play a part in this. 

There are only a few days left till the moon, till John’s first shift. Barsad knows that he is worried about it but curious. He is also concerned about Bruce and Barsad hopes that this concern does not lead to John making a rash decision. Some will try to cling to an old life even when it is no longer possible for them. John is accepting but Barsad fears that he will try to prevent Bruce from fully becoming one of them due to a sense of loyalty, knowing that the man does not want this. He tries to dissuade John of this notion as the man asks him questions about the change. He will not lie to him and besides, in this case, the truth is more powerful than any stretching of it that Barsad could do.

“You guys talk like a bond can not be changed but one can survive with out it, right? I mean you said your bond is gone but you seem all right.” 

The words are spoken softly and with care as if John does not want to offend him by asking about past hurts. They sit in the shade of a tree, John having a brief reprise from his fever, while Bane and Talia go towards the river to get fresh water. It is one of the few times that Bane has allowed himself to be away from John for any amount of time. 

“My bond has been gone for many years. She found me when I was still human. Her pack tended to roam, they had came to my village to rest for a while. I had helped her pick up a jug of water at the river and our hands brushed for just a moment. That was all it took. I can still see the small look of surprise in her eyes at the brush of contact and then the shy smile that graced her face. We spent the next few days together and when she explained what she was , what a bond was, she gave me the choice of being turned. I took it.”

John’s has been listening to his story intently and his eyes darken slightly. 

“I wasn’t given a choice.”

There is pain in his voice and Barsad understands why. It was needed but it hurts to have little choice in your fate. 

“You would not have accepted being Bane’s bond with out being turned. Our situations are very different, little one, I never experienced the cruelty that some wolves commit till I was one myself.”

John says nothing to this and Barsad continues with his history. 

“I spent years with her, living on the outskirts of her pack. I could have been a lone very easily, not feeling much for the pack, but I had her and that was all that mattered. We were happy for quite a while. Her pack was different than others. There were humans with them, which is unusual for most. Those who were part of a bond but were not turned. Some wolves have ideas about humans, about how they are only good to turn or to hunt. The idea of being allies with them, with not killing or forcing them into the change, seemed an abomination to these wolves. Her pack was slaughtered for this supposed crime and she was among those who were killed. I had managed to survive and I spent time looking for the wolves that did it. I took my revenge and in my search, I found Talia and Bane, thrown from her father’s pack due to the loyalty they hold to each other, a loyalty that was born when they were human. We made our own pack.”

John looks at him now, sympathy in his eyes. Barsad can appreciate that John feels for him but it is not needed. He has come to terms with his loss a long time ago. He gives John a look that tells him that he can continue with his questions. 

“You said there were humans with that pack. So a wolf’s bond does not need to be changed. Bruce could be with Talia with out being turned.” 

 

Barsad shakes his head. He knows where John’s thoughts are going but it would do no good for Wayne to keep his humanity. 

“He is just like you, pup, perhaps even more stubborn. He must fully be part of the pack in order to accept Talia. He will get used to us. It is not like he has not worked with a wolf before even if he is unaware of it.”

“Selina. Why did she give us information, helped us hunt?”

“She is a lone that prefers to stay near humans for the most part. The more feral of wolves had caused problems for her before. Some killed her bond. She is a survivor and she saw an opportunity to ally herself with someone who hates them like she does. Do not think of her too harshly.” 

“ You have know her for a while.” 

John is very observant. Barsad finds it amusing.

“I have. We fill a need for each other on occasion when there is an urge for it, nothing more. How are you feeling? You are nearing the end of your change, you should feel much stronger soon.” 

John closes his eyes for just a moment as if he is trying to collect his thoughts before answering.

“ I feel less weak. There is no way for me to remain human is there?” 

There is sadness in his voice and resignation. Barsad will not lie to him.

“There is not. Many have tried to find a way but nothing has been found. You are not loosing what you were, you are just adding to it.” 

John does not reply and soon Bane and Talia have returned. Bane fusses over John, picks him up to take him into rest. John grumbles at him but Barsad can tell that he enjoys the attention. Their pack is almost whole and Barsad feels a little joy at the idea of its completion. 

=========  
Bane enjoys this quiet moment. John is laying in his arms, breathing steady in his sleep. The change is almost over for him and Bane is glad of it. He does not like seeing his bond in pain. The day had been pleasant. John has seemed to be accepting his place here, is not fighting them.

He knows that this peace will not last. The moon is coming and with it will come the need for Talia to complete Wayne’s change. Wayne will fight, even with the bond already forming due to Talia’s actions and Bane worries that John will feel the need to fight with his mentor. It is something that he will deal with when it comes. For now, he is content to enjoy this moment of quiet, this moment of rest. Bane knows that John’s home is with him now and he lets that knowledge soothe him into sleep. 

=========


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look I managed to not wait a month till updates. Hope you enjoy.

=========  
Something is not quite right. 

Bruce has felt strange the last few days, like something is under his skin. He has not come close to finding John and his time is running out. The moon will be coming soon and it is possible with it that John will change. He feels like he has failed the last person he had left. 

The matter of Talia also concerns him. He is drawn to her, enjoys his time with her, likes the feel of her lips on his, but he knows that she is hiding something from him. The ways she talks to him of wolves, the way she is drawing him deeper into the woods each time they talk, it is like she is setting up a trap. Now, Bruce has to figure out if what she is hiding has something to do with John. 

He has not seen her yet today but someone he has been looking for appears now. Selina Kyle is talking to the inn owner, arguing over whether she can get her money back since she will not be staying the amount of time they originally agreed upon. She has not noticed him yet, too worried about something else as she walks away from the man. It is not difficult for him to grab her, quickly pulling her behind the inn where no one can hear them talk. 

“It looks like you have been avoiding me and trying to leave town. Now, what could be the cause of that?” 

She is trying to get loose from his hold but he is determined to find out something from her. 

“Look, what is going on with me is none of your business. What do you want from me anyway? From what I have heard you have been spending your time with another woman.”

It takes a moment but Selina frees herself from his grip, stronger than she appears. Bruce does not let this deter him. 

“I need to know where John is. A wolf may have taken him and you have always seemed to know what has been going on with some of the wolves of this area. Do you know anything?”

Bruce knows that Selina seems tied up with the going on’s of the cursed ones. She won’t tell him how she knows and he hasn’t asked because her information has always proved useful. He knows that despite all her posturing she does have a heart. 

“Selina, he is the only person I have left, tell me anything you know.” 

She seems to soften a bit, looks around and leans towards him and speaks in a soft voice. 

“I can’t tell you much, just that he is alive but you will not like the state that he is in. You are going to have to make a choice, Wayne, but know that some of it is out of your hands already. I have to go but there is another person who can tell you more but you might not want to listen once you figure out what is going on.” 

She walks away and Bruce lets her. John has been turned, Selina’s words confirm it, and it appears perhaps Talia has something to do with it. Bruce knows that the choice he has been dreading is coming and he tries to steal himself for it. He quickly grabs something that will help him determine if the secret he thinks Talia is now hiding is the correct one and he ignores the way the small scratch on his arm tingles when the silver touches it. 

 

He makes his way into the woods and it is not difficult to see the small trail that Selina has left. She has tried to cover it but she is in a hurry. He knows he will not be able to follow her but that is alright, he just needs to be able to catch Talia as she makes her way to the village. He sees her near the river and a part of him is happy to see her. She looks up at him and Bruce tells himself that if she is what he suspects, he will be able to take care of her like he would any other. A part of him does not believe that, tells him it doesn’t matter what she is because of who she can be to him, and he tries to ignore that part as he makes his way to her.

=========  
Bruce is approaching her. This is the first time he has ventured out to find her. Talia can see that he has a little bit of a fever, that he is steeling himself for something. She wonders if he knows or suspects what she is. The moment of him finding out the truth was always going to come but Talia had hoped that she would be able to have him at their dwelling, safe where he could not run from what is to happen, but she will not run away from him. 

“Hello, Bruce.” 

She keeps her voice soft, keeps her gaze steady on his. 

“Talia. I have something I want you to have.”

He holds out a silver chain and she knows that he has an inkling of her nature now. It is causing him a little bit of discomfort to hold it but not as much as it would if he was fully turned. 

“And if I do not want it?” 

She does not move away from him. She will not back down and she knows he will not either. There is a look that crosses his face, one of betrayal and hurt and it causes her a little discomfort at the sight. 

“That tells me what I wanted to know. Why did you seek me out?”

He wants the truth and she can tell by how he asks the question that he is expecting her to lie. The truth will hurt nothing now.

“ At first, because of my father but once I touched you , I knew we are connected. You feel it, too.”

He tenses when she says the word father, she can see him connecting the dots.

“You know where John is.” 

It is a statement and not a question. She can see his hand tighten around the chain.

“Yes. There is nothing that can be done now, Bruce. He is where he should be, you won’t have to be parted from him.” 

He throws the chain at her. She manages to avoid it but it turns out that is what he was counting on as he tackles her to the ground. He is fast , knows how to move against her kind. He manages to grab the chain in their struggles and before Talia knows it, he has wrapped it around her wrist. It burns as silver always does but it is not enough to kill her, but it does weaken her, lets him push her onto the river bank. He runs from her as she struggles to get the chain off. She can not turn right now and he knows it. He is gone by the time she manages to get the chain from around her wrist, an angry red circle upon it. She does not follow him, instead she knows she has to make it back to their dwelling, inform the others of what has happened.

=========

John had made his decision and it had not been easy but he can not stay here just waiting for them to lure Bruce here. It hurts a part of him to leave Bane but he has to do it, has to give Bruce a chance. Bane can survive without him and that will have to be enough. He tells himself that this is not a betrayal even if it feels like one. 

He feels stronger and he knows that he has to run today. They have allowed him a few moments by himself here and there and he just has to take advantage of it. Bane took him to the garden and they had spent almost all of the morning there and now Bane says it is time for him to make their meal. John knows that this could be his chance. 

“Can I stay out here till it is ready? It feels nice out here.” 

He tries to not let his voice betray anything. He worries that Bane knows something is wrong by the moment he takes to think about it. 

“Just till the meal is ready. You still need to rest.” 

John smiles at him, gives him a kiss. He tries not to think about how he will miss this. 

“Thank you.” 

“You are welcome, little one.” 

Bane goes back into the house and John waits just a few moments. He knows that there is a very good chance that he will be caught but he has to at least try. He walks around the garden slowly, like he is just enjoying it. As he gets ready to run, he hears footsteps, he stills but he realizes they are coming from the front and not near him. He can hear Selina call out to Barsad and Bane and he knows that this is the best chance he has. 

He runs into the woods, not sure where he can go, but knowing that he needs to put as much distance as he can. His body is tiring out quickly but he presses forward as much as he can. He starts to stumble and an arm reaches out and grabs him. John feels his heart sink and he knows he has been caught. His eyes close in defeat and the arm pulls him back towards a broad chest but it feels different than the one he is used to but there is a smell near him that reminds him of Talia and something else so he is sure that the pack has found him. 

“John, I thought I would never see you again.” 

Bruce, it is Bruce, and John is not sure what he feels as the man starts to help him back up, as he half walks and is half carried by Bruce towards their old cabin. Once they are there, John looks at Bruce and wonders why he still feels like he is with pack but he is exhausted and his strength is gone and blackness starts to dance around his vision before he can ask. There is a sinking feeling as John realizes he may not be able to give Bruce a chance to escape this fate after all.

=========


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this story will be done soon but there should be a little bit more before the end, so I hope you like this part.

=========  
This is not good news. Selina speaks with them, staying away from Bane as much as possible. She is not a fool and knows that telling them that Wayne confronted her will not be looked upon kindly.

“He caught me as I was trying to straighten out some debts. Some of us prefer more comfortable places to stay than in the woods.” 

Her tone is snappish but Bane knows she is only doing so out of fear. 

“Did you give him an inkling of what is going on as we discussed?”

Barsad’s voice is calm. He has always been better with dealing with this lone than Bane or Talia. 

“Yes, but it is possible that he is going to try to follow my trail. I hid it but Wayne is good.” 

Bane knows that this will make things proceed at a faster pace than planned. Wayne was going to find out the truth soon but they had hopped it would be once Talia had been able to lure him here. He should go check on John. It will do no good for him to find out about Wayne yet, not till Bane can explain that the man is already bonded to Talia, is going through the change in a way now. From what Barsad has told them both , Wayne will not shift , not till Talia marks him in her beast form as well, but he will start to feel the bonds of the pack, will feel the call of the moon as well. This is if the bond is forming. It is possible that Talia’s claim did not go deep enough even if she believes it has. 

There is something wrong as he walks towards where he left John. The scent seems off and he can not hear him. John is not in the garden. He looks around, panic starting to grip him a bit. There is no sign of his mate. Bane knows that he has run. In his want to give John a little freedom, he had forgotten how spirited he is, how stubborn. He needs to find him but before he can make his way into the forest he smells a familiar scent coming towards him that stills him. He sees Talia as she makes her approach and she is disheveled. Bane can see the angry red mark around her wrist and knows that Wayne is the cause of it. 

“Wayne did that.” 

He does not ask but Talia nods at his statement. He grabs her arm, gently even in his hurry to look closer at the mark. The wound is already starting to heal, it will do no lasting damage. He lets go of her wrist. There is anger in him now, anger at Wayne for hurting Talia, anger at himself for allowing John an opportunity to run, anger at John for running. He does not say another word to her, simply makes his way to the woods near the garden in his human form, and he can feel Talia behind him, can hear her call Barsad out to them. It does not matter if they follow or not, Bane’s only concern in this moment is finding John’s trail.

John is not at the edge of the forest anymore but Bane can smell him, knows that he has passed this way before. He should not be able to get too far, the change is still taking place and though he is stronger, he will still tire out somewhat quickly. It is easy to track his scent. It still smells so very sweet to Bane but it has begun to change just as John has, is tinged with Bane’s own now, just as Bane’s has a bit of John’s scent as well. It is a sign of the bond. Knowing that John’s scent holds his claim calms the beast down and Bane is able to focus on making his way deeper into the woods. 

Talia and Barsad are catching up to him now but it does not affect his concentration. John’s scent is stronger here and Bane can see where the grass has been pushed down, broken in a way. John tumbled here but something caught him, Bane is almost sure of it. There is another scent here, one that is familiar but slightly different now. Once Bane realizes whose it is, a growl escapes his throat. He can feel his beast wanting to come out and it so close to the surface, the only thing that stops his shift is Talia’s hand upon his shoulder. 

“If your hunter hurts him, bond or not, I will end him, Talia.” 

Bane knows that this is the truth. Wayne is stubborn and may think it is his duty to end John now that he is changing, despite how much the man may care for him. Talia looks at him, her eyes calm despite her worry, despite his threats. 

“Bruce will not hurt him, John will feel like pack to him. My claim is upon him now. Can’t you smell how he has changed?” 

He can smell Talia’s scent mixed in Wayne’s now, can smell that he is pack even if he can not shift yet. His eyes once again find the red that circles Talia’s wrist. 

“Your claim did not stop him from harming you.” 

His voice is harsher than it has ever been with Talia right now, his worry for John overrides almost everything else. 

“He could have easily wrapped it around my neck but he did not. This was meant to slow me down, not kill me. We will find them and John will be safe.” 

All Bane can think right now is that John may already be dead. As if he can hear this thought, Barsad comes forward. 

“You would know if any serious harm had come to John, the bond will tell you. We have their scent, we can follow it to wherever they went. There is no need to shift yet, Wayne will be expecting wolves to come, it will be better to approach as we are now.” 

He knows that Barsad is right and so he does not change. If his pace quickens a bit as they follow the scent, the other two say nothing about it. 

=========

The cabin may not have been the best place to go but there were not many other options. Bruce is certain that Talia’s pack will be making its way here and he will deal with it when they do but for now, he watches John. 

John is alive but Bruce is certain that he has been turned. He had taken his shirt off, had seen the claw marks that covered his chest, that are healed more than they should be. John is asleep right now, a small heat coming from his skin. Bruce wonders if John was turned because of him, because of Talia finding him here. She had said they are connected and he knows that may mean he is her soul bond. Is John the bond of one of her pack? It would make sense if he was, explain why they took him. 

The scratch on his arm feels heated and it worries Bruce, makes him wonder if Talia has already done something to him. He couldn’t kill her when he had the chance and now he wonders if he could end John as he sleeps. It would be simple and John would not feel much as he rests. He has spent so much time hating these creatures, killing so many of them, it should be an easy choice. 

He goes to John, knife in his hand. All it would take is a quick slash across his throat and John would bleed out never even having to shift. This should be considered a mercy. His hand tightens on the knife but as he looks down at John, he stills in his movements. This is John, the boy he found scared in the woods, the one he took in , the one he has taught for a while now. John who did not even hesitate to come with Bruce when he found him, who even now battling wolf instants , is sleeping peacefully in Bruce’s presence. He thinks of all the trust he has shown him in their time together and he drops the knife. He can’t do this, can’t put John down like some rabid animal. Instead, he wraps him in a blanket and sits next to him, trying to soothe him in his sleep. Bruce is still uncertain of what to do but for now all he knows it that he does not want to hurt this boy next to him. He waits for John to wake or for the wolves to come, which ever may happen first. 

=========


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I think I am getting near the end, just have to figure a few things out. This chapter is just John and Bruce but those poor boys needed a chance to talk.I hope you enjoy.

=========  
When John awakes it is the first time in days that he does not feel Bane’s presence. Even when he wasn’t in the same room, John could still feel him or hear him or smell him and it feels odd and wrong to not do so now. His fever is back, he can feel it along with quite a bit of fresh pain. The pain is bearable and he is sure that he will not pass out from it now. He knows he only has about a day or so left and it feels him with dread but also a strange sense of acceptance. 

He is alone in the cabin but he knows Bruce has been here until just a little bit before, can still smell Bruce’s scent, the one that smells like Talia’s in a way. It is not her scent completely but it is like a part of her distinct smell is mixed into Bruce’s now. John had noticed her scent changing as she had been spending time with Bruce, how there had been a muskiness to it that had been there before, he had just thought it had been because she had been near him but now he thinks it may be something else. 

The cabin has not changed much since he has been gone and he is currently lying in the bed, a blanket wrapped around him. There is a chair placed next to it, one that looks like someone had been sitting in it for hours, waiting. John sees a knife on the floor, some of the random silver that had been collected in their travels to hunt. He briefly thinks of touching some of it, curious as to how much it would hurt him now but before he can get up to do anything, Bruce is back in the cabin, a bucket of water in his hands. 

John feels no need to attack him and it fills him with relief. He knows it might be different when he shifts for the first time, when he is in his other form, but he also has a feeling that it will not be. Bruce for his part does not look startled that John is awake, just seems uncertain, hesitant. John has been so used to Bruce looking confident, knowing what to do, that seeing him look lost in a way is confusing. Bruce puts the bucket down, gets John a cup of water before he makes his way over to him. 

“I thought you might need this. I got extra to clean your wound but it looks it has been taken care of, that it is healing.” 

He hands him the cup of water. John drinks it quickly, knowing that most people in his situation would not take something from Bruce, but it doesn’t matter. If Bruce wants to kill him, John is sure he would do it with a quicker way than poison. 

“I have been turned.” 

John says it simply, no reason to hide the truth. Bruce has seen the marks, must know what they mean.

“I know.” 

Those two words are filled with an incredible amount of sadness. 

“You could have killed me why I slept. I wouldn’t have felt anything.” 

It is a horrible thought in a way but John doesn’t dwell on it. He is alive and his statement is more of a question to Bruce than anything, wanting to know why Bruce hasn’t ended someone he knows is going to be a wolf. 

“I thought about it.”

Bruce says it plainly, doesn’t try to hide what he had contemplated. John appreciates it, has always liked the truth more than anything. When John had first come with him, Bruce would try to shield him from it at times, tried to protect him from it. John always saw too much for that to work and it took a while for Bruce to stop trying to soften the harsh truths of the world for him. 

“Why didn’t you?”

There is no hatred in his words. He understands why Bruce thought about it. 

“You came with me, trusted me enough to. You still seem like you.”

“I still feel like me, there is just something else there now.”

John thinks he gets what Bane has tried to tell him, how the wolf is always there but it doesn’t feel like it is at odds with him, just feels like a part of him in a way. He wonders if it is because of his bond with Bane or some other reason. 

“ Will you kill me when the moon comes?” 

John can hear Bruce take a breath when he asks this, sees him close his eyes for a moment. He seems to make a decision right before he answers. 

“If you ask me to or if I have to. It was the wolf from the other night, wasn’t it? That turned you, is he bonded to you as well?”

“Yes, his name is Bane. Besides turning me, they didn’t hurt me in any other way. They don’t seem like some others.” 

John needs Bruce to know this even if he is not sure it will help in any way. 

“You still ran away.” 

Bruce is looking at him now and John knows that they need to speak about Talia.

“I thought I could warn you, give you a chance to do something. Kyle’s a wolf, not part of that pack but she was supposed to lead you somewhere. There is a woman who has been speaking to you….”

Bruce’s eyes widen just a bit at Selina being a wolf but he interrupts before John can speak about Talia. 

“Talia, she is Ra’s daughter, I am her bond. I know. She had been speaking to me, drawing me deeper into the woods. I found her after speaking to Kyle. I had a chance to wound her but only wrapped the chain around her wrist. She told me nothing can be done, that we wouldn’t have to be parted.” 

Bruce is rubbing his arm now and John can see little scratches upon it, ones that could have come from fingernails. 

“She ran into me with some flowers, thorns on them. I had been so worried about you that I barely noticed. She may have scratched me then. She is very clever.” 

There is almost something fond when he calls her clever. John has no idea what a scratch in human form will do. 

“I picked up some of the silver before I got the water. It made my hand itch, almost like a sun burn but there was no redness.” 

That does not sound good and John is once again struck with the thought that he hadn’t been able to warn him in time. 

“You smell like her, like it is mixed in, and you feel like the others do, like pack but you don’t feel like a wolf to me. What is happening to you?”

John is so used to Bruce knowing what is happening but this is something that neither of them had heard of before. Wolves don’t scratch in their human forms. 

“I don’t know. I should have found somewhere for you, John, somewhere you would have been safe but I was lonely.”

It is like Bruce is confessing to him now. John gives him the truth.

“I wouldn’t have stayed there. I wanted to go with you. I do not think that I could have had a normal life after that.” 

“ I never wanted this to happen to you.” 

Bruce’s voice is once again sad, tinged with regret. 

“I know.” 

And he does know that Bruce would have saved him from this if he could have just as he also knows that nothing can change. They are silent for a few moments and John can hear the noise from outside, can pick out more of it now. There are footsteps approaching and John suddenly feels a familiar presence. Bruce hears it too, gets up and starts to go towards the door. 

“Bruce, it is them.”

“I know.”

With that, Bruce opens the door and goes outside to meet them and John is alone inside waiting to find out what will happen. 

=========


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I almost wanted to end it here but instead there will be one or maybe two chapters after this to wrap everything up. Let me know what you think.

=========  
It had not been difficult to trace the scents back to the cabin. Bane is surprised that this is where they went but perhaps Wayne was unsure of where to go and John is not in a good state to travel far right now. He leads the way, anxious to get John back. Talia walks closely beside him, Barsad behind them. Their approach has been heard and as they near Wayne comes out of the cabin. John does not come out with him but Bane can smell his scent on Wayne. There is no scent of blood which is a good sign that John has not been harmed. 

Bane is still not pleased knowing that Wayne has John here. He moves forward, body ready to attack if it is needed. Talia’s hand is on his arm, trying to still him. She is more than likely thinking about his threat from earlier, not wanting a confrontation to turn violent between them. Wayne for his part does not back down. He is unarmed but that does not mean he is not dangerous right now. 

“Hello, Bruce. I am sure you know why we are here. How is John feeling?” 

Talia’s voice is calm when she speaks. There is no need to ask if John is with him, they know he is. Her hand is still on his arm and Wayne glances at it. Bane can see his eyes look over the red circle around her wrist and he is pleased that there is a little bit of guilt in them. 

“All right considering what was done to him, what he is having to go through..” 

There is anger in his voice. Wayne is stepping closer to them but still remains in front of the door, as if trying to shield John from them. The man is Talia’s bond, will be part of their pack but Bane can feel his body tense, wants to attack Wayne for attempting to block John from him. Only Talia’s hand still resting on his arm stops him from doing so. 

“It was needed. He is mine to care for now and nothing can change it.”

His words come out with a growl. This is something Wayne will need to accept. He and John are not meant for the human world now. 

“What of your death? Would that change anything?” 

It is a threat. One that Wayne will not be able to carry out. Bane can feel his anger rising but he also knows that he is being baited. Wayne wants him to lash out, wants confirmation that they are the monsters he has convinced himself that all wolves are. It is Barsad’s voice that stops the confrontation from growing more heated.

“It would not. John would still shift but he would not have the comfort of his mate to help him through it. I am sure you do not want John to suffer more than is needed.”   
Wayne stares at them, anger still evident in his eyes, but something shifts slightly. The man is not a fool, he knows that nothing can change John’s fate now and he also knows that soul bonds are strong, that wolves will fight for them. He cares for John, it is evident in the look that crossed his face at the mention of John. It eases a bit of Bane’s worry. There is still tension in the air, a standstill of sorts that is only broken by the cabin door opening. 

John stands in it, pale but whole and unharmed. It soothes Bane to see him and soon he is acting on instinct. He moves forward towards his mate, shakes Talia’s hand from his arm. Wayne steps aside but Bane can feel his eyes watching, knows that if he thinks Bane is hurting John in anyway , that the confrontation will start anew. It is a thought that is pushed out of his head when he finally has John in his arms. 

=========  
John feels weak but he could hear everyone’s voices and knew that he could not stay in the cabin any longer. He doesn’t want any harm to come to any of them. It is a strange situation, one he had hoped to never find himself in. He had never thought he would care about wolves but he knows that he had also never thought he would become one himself. He wants to go towards Bane but he doesn’t think he is strong enough to walk that far. He can see Bane move forward, can see Bruce’s eyes watching Bane. John can feel a sense of dread .It is a relief when Bruce does not stop Bane from coming to him and soon John is being held by him. It is still odd how right it feels to be held by him. 

“You are unharmed.”

There is almost a question in Bane’s voice as he looks him over. Bruce moves towards them and John feels Bane tighten his hold on him.

“John is safe with me.” 

There is anger in Bruce’s eyes at the idea of Bane thinking he would hurt John. It makes him feel better to know Bruce cares but he knows that this could escalate quickly. Talia and Barsad are watching as well, waiting to see what will happen

“Bruce wouldn’t hurt me.” 

Bane looks at him, sees the honesty that in John’s face. He loosens his grip just a bit, turns so that he is facing Bruce. His eyes seem to be sizing Bruce up and John wants to know what he is seeing in his mentor, hopes it is not something that will cause Bane to want to attack.

“It appears that he is safe in your care, Wayne. Why did you not take the opportunity to kill a wolf before its first shift as most hunters would?”

The question is spoken with curiosity. John knows why but he still waits to hear what he will tell Bane. Talia comes forward just a bit, so that she is almost shoulder to shoulder with Bruce but is not touching him. Bruce glances at her, something weary in his eyes but he does not move away from her. 

“I wouldn’t hurt John unless I had to. What is happening to him is not his fault, he wasn’t given a choice. He told me that he has not been harmed other than the wounds to turn him. I need to speak with you, Talia. I need to know what have you done. I won’t make any moves against you as long as John stays here in the cabin.”

Bruce looks tense but he is willing to talk to her, to find out more. Talia places her hand on his arm and he stiffens just a bit but doesn’t remove it.

“Bane will go inside with John and Barsad and I will stay outside with you to discuss matters. John needs rest.”

He wants to protest but soon Bane is leading him into the cabin, settles them both on the bedding. There is the gentle sounds of the discussion from outside though John can not make out the words, they have walked a little ways away from the cabin. Bane has still not let John out of his arms.

“You ran because of Wayne.”

It is a simple statement laced with just a little bit of hurt. John knows that it is also a question, that they have to talk about this.

“ Yes. I didn’t want to but I wanted to give Bruce a chance. This isn’t something we wanted.”

The hurt seems to leave Bane a little bit when John says that he hadn’t wanted to run. He holds John close to his chest, starts to stroke his hair. It is comforting and so John continues talking. 

“I thought I could warn him but it was too late wasn’t it? Talia has done something to him, he smells like her, is he turning?”

Bane looks at him, deciding something. John fears for a moment that Bane will not give him an answer but he starts to speak. 

“In a way. He will not shift yet, he has to be marked again in her beast form but he is not fully human anymore. He will feel the pull of the moon, the pull of the pack. It should help him transition quicker once her beast does mark him. I had not thought of such thing for you, I am sorry but the moon is tomorrow, your change is almost over.” 

The apology is sincere and John wishes that maybe they could have all met some other way, that may be it would have been easier for them all but wishes will do no good.

“I don’t know if Bruce will let her mark him.”  
Bane nods at him before speaking, before pulling him just a little closer. 

“It is a possibility that has been discussed. They are speaking now and perhaps things can be decided. This may be the calm before the storm but you need to rest. I will let you know if anything happens.” 

He kisses his forehead and John allows himself to relax, to forget about the problems for this moment. Tomorrow will come the change and he will deal with it when it comes, for now he enjoys having Bane back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. I put this as two chapters because it was long. I hope people enjoy.

=========

Talking is not something that usually happens when Barsad is around hunters but Wayne is more than a hunter now. The claim that Talia has placed upon him is just enough to calm his wolf, to make Wayne not seem like an enemy.  There is still quite a lot of tension in the air but Wayne is keeping his word and is making no move to attack.

Bane had taken John into the cabin and now it is just the three of them. Wayne moves away from Talia just a bit, starts to lead them a little bit away from the cabin.  He keeps it in his sight and he is watching them the whole time as well, alert to everything around him.

“What is your first question, Bruce?”

Talia’s voice is gentle when she speaks. She does not move towards him or try to touch his arm again. Barsad for his part watches Wayne, intent to see how he reacts around her. Each bond pair is different, meant to complement each other and he is starting to see how they fit together, just as he had seen with John and Bane. It will take Wayne time to adjust but just the fact that he is willing to speak with them is a very good sign that he will be able to accept this.

“Is this your whole pack? Just the three of you?”

“It was before you and John.”

Barsad’s meaning is picked up by Wayne who tenses at his words but Barsad will not hide what he knows is the truth. They are part of his pack now however unwilling both of them have been up to this point. Wayne takes a moment to look them both over, trying to decide if they are telling the truth. The man is careful, one does not survive as a hunter long without being cautious. 

“You said you sought me out because of Ra’s, your father. Was he your human father  or just the wolf that turned you?”

Wayne says this to Talia but keeps his eyes on both of them. Talia takes a step forward but no more than that, still giving Wayne his space and begins to speak.

“Both. I was conceived a short time before he was turned, before he was exiled by my mother’s father.”

Talia tells Wayne briefly of how her mother died, of Bane taking care of her, of  Bane’s turning and her own, of Bane’s exile and finding Barsad, and then the news of her father’s death. Barsad knows the story well and so he watches Wayne instead of listening to Talia. The man asks questions, ones that help to clarify things, is listening intently but also watching his surroundings at the same time. His body turns towards Talia, a sign that the bond is growing. Talia speaks of Bane finding John and Barsad tells of John’s turning. There is a flash in Wayne’s eyes at the mention of John alone in the cabin, a bit of guilt.  He does not ask about John’s time and Barsad is sure that they must have talked about it before their arrival.

They have been talking for a bit, the day starting to end. Wayne  moves his arm, makes sure that  they can see the scratches upon it before he speaks again.

“John will shift tomorrow because of his wound that was given to him while Bane was a wolf. You scratched my arm while still human. I can’t touch silver now without it itching. John said I smell like you now. What did your scratch do?”

He does not ask if Talia scratched him, the man is clever enough to realize that she did and now he wants to know what it means.  Barsad glances at Talia and by the look on her face, he knows that she heard the same unspoken question in his words.  

Talia moves so that she is closer to Wayne, her fingers resting lightly on the scratches. He does not pull away from her.

“It is a claim to cement our bond. You are not fully human anymore but you won’t shift till I claim you in my other form. Barsad knows of others who were claimed in such a way. We thought it might be easier for you to adjust. I had planned on turning you fully on our next meeting so you could shift with John.”

Barsad is ready if Wayne reacts badly, will do what he must to make sure the man does not flee. Wayne tenses and there is anger in his eyes but he does not move from Talia, not yet.

“Without giving me a choice, just like what happened with John.”

Wayne’s voice is bitter but also resigned in a way.

“It is not a choice you would be willing to make. I speak from experience when I say that there are dangers to bonded who are not turned.  John will shift with tomorrow’s moon and you will feel the pull even if your change is not completed by then. Neither of you can return to how things were before.”

Barsad speaks and he can feel Wayne’s gaze turn to him as he does so. He keeps his words calm and he does not look away from Wayne’s eyes.

“What if I was to leave right now? Walk away and not let you finish turning me?”

Wayne’s words are confrontational but Barsad knows this moment is important. What happens next will determine so much.

“And leave John behind? It would be difficult to take him with you and a first shift is not pleasant for a young wolf without his pack.”

The bond between Wayne and John is strong and it may be the key to getting Wayne to accept his fate.  Talia seems to know this as well and when she speaks her words are reassuring.

“Bruce, it will be better for John to be with us for his first moon. My claim is already on you but I can wait to finish your change. You could watch the shift, see that no harm will come to John, that no harm will come to you. We are different than many of the other wolves you have dealt with.”

It is a good solution, might make the first shift easier for John as well.  They wait for Wayne to make his decision.

“You will stay in the woods here for it, stay in the cabin tonight.  John has told me that he feels like you are different and tomorrow I will see if that is true.”

They speak for a few more moments, planning things out for tomorrow. It is decided that Wayne and Talia will go to the cabin to speak of the plan with Bane and John and Barsad goes to get a few more supplies. Barsad knows that tonight will be strange for all of them but it will be their first night as a pack in a way and he looks forward to it.  

 

=========

John still feels weak and feverish but there is a new kind of energy to him as well, an itch under his skin. There is still so much that could go wrong and he is still terrified of letting the wolf have control but he is reassured by the fact he won’t be alone.  Bane, Barsad, and Talia will be shifting with him and Bruce will be watching.

It had been difficult to get a moment alone with Bruce but they had managed it. They had been able to speak right after Talia and Bruce had returned to the cabin. Talia had taken Bane outside for a few minutes and Bruce had stayed with John and told him about how he would watch the shift.  Bane doesn’t know what they spoke about and it makes John feel a little guilty but he needed to make sure that only Bruce knows about what John asked. If anything happens tonight that would make it seem like John’s wolf would be feral, Bruce had sworn to put him down, no matter the cost. John doesn’t think it will come to that but he needs the reassurance that he would not end up like the wolves that killed his parents and Bruce is the only one in a position to make sure it would be done.

It had been odd the five of them in the small cabin and there had been quite a bit of tension but it also felt nice  in a way. They had shared a meal and spoke. When it came time for rest, John had laid with Bane and he fell asleep in his arms. Before sleep had claimed him, he could hear Bruce and Talia speaking quietly and when he glanced at them, they were laying close together, her head on his shoulder and it looked right, looked like it was meant to be that way. The day had passed quickly enough, John spending most of it resting while the others got things ready. Now, the moon would be rising soon and so they have made their way to the woods.

They are in a patch of woods near the stream by the cabin. These woods do not have very many people in them and Bruce knows them well. It would be difficult for him to not be able to track them in it and it makes John feel a bit better.  John feels restless, his skin feels tight and he is just ready for this to be over.

“Will it hurt a lot?”

A little fear is in his voice but Bane takes his hands in his and soothes him. John can hear the others getting ready but it is Bane he is focusing on.

“Yes, but just let it happen and it will be better for you. I will be here, will be able to help you through it.”

Bane lets go of his hands and starts to remove his shirt.  John looks around and sees Barsad and Talia starting to underdress as well. It is a bit awkward.

“Do I really need to take my clothes off right now?”

John is not sure if he wants to get naked in the forest. Bane chuckles at him as he folds his own clothes.

“It depends on how much you like what you are wearing. The shift is not kind to garments. I would suggest taking them off unless you happen to be very good at sewing.”

Barsad’s voice is teasing as he speaks.

Bruce is just standing there and he glances at John briefly before his eyes drift over to Talia. He is still watching her as he speaks to John.

“You don’t have very many clothes, John. It might be best if you put them out of the way.”

“Easy for you to say. You get to keep your pants on.”

John grumbles but he takes his clothes off and folds them and places them next to Bane’s. He feels a bit better when Talia goes over to Bruce, making no effort to hide her body from him. She stands close to him and John can tell that her presence if affecting him. He hears her tease Bruce about how he doesn’t have to keep his pants on. He doesn’t hear Bruce’s response as Bane is in front of him and the sight makes it hard to focus  on anything else.

“You are beautiful, little one.”

Bane’s eyes gaze over his body as he says this and John feels a bit of a blush. The night is darken and he can feel the pull of the moon. Bane’s fingers stroke his cheek briefly and the contact steadies him. He takes a breath and he can feel the shift starting.

Bane was not lying when he said it would hurt. It feels like his bones are breaking, only to heal back together in a different way. His skin feels like it is on fire. He falls to the ground. Everything hurts in such a way that he can not focus on Bane in front of him, does not see his shift , just sees his wolf form in front of him.  Bruce is nearby watching and he can hear him asking if he is alright.

“I will be.”

He grits the answer out, his voice coming out different. Bruce stays away and John is grateful for it. His teeth feel sharper. There is one final burst of pain and John closes his eyes and when he opens them, it all feels better.


	15. Chapter 15

Bane has gone through many shifts, has watched many as well, but it is different watching John go through it. He completes his own quickly and sits in his wolf form waiting for John’s to finish. He can feel  Barsad and Talia shift,  knows Wayne is watching them but he does not come towards them and so all of Bane’s attention is on John.  When the change it finished, he comes forward, needs to touch his mate.

John is beautiful like this. He is smaller than Bane but still dangerous. Bane nudges his muzzle with his own, licks it, lets John lick him in return. They need to be covered in each other scents.  Bane feels content, his pack around him, even the human is alright, covered with Talia’s scent like he is, and his mate is with him.

His mate senses Wayne, goes near him. He sniffs the air around him, lets out a little bark.  The human looks at him, crouches down on the ground. Bane watches, ready to pounce if his mate is attacked.  John moves closer to Wayne and the man’s heartbeat is pounding loudly. He stretches his arm out, his hand  close to John. Bane lets out a small growl, one to let Wayne know that he is watching. The other wolves come near watching as well.  John had backed away at Bane’s growl but pads forward now.   Wayne is so very still, waiting for what will come next. John just nudges Wayne’s hand, licks it, and then  nudges it again before walking away. Wayne looks relieved and does not tense when Talia moves next to him.

Bane pounces on John when he is away from Wayne, gives him a playful nip on his ear.  John yelps at it. Bane soothes him by licking it and his pup  leans into his touch.

They explore this forest, get to know John in this form. He is playful ,just a pup and it pleases Bane’s beast to teach him, to show him how to hunt.  They track a deer together, the human never too far from them  but he does not interfere so he does not matter right now.  The deer gets away but John does catch a rabbit and Bane is pleased with his excited yelps.

They share the rabbit, the two of them. Bane cleans John when they finish and lets his mate lay next to him. The first shift takes a lot of energy and his mate is sleepy. Bane is content to curl up next to him, protecting him while he rests until morning.  

=========

Bruce can feel the moon, feel an itch under his skin, but he does not change. It is a relief that Talia did not lie about that. He watches them, the wolves and he does not feel his usual anxiety being around them. There had been a moment when he worried about John, when the small wolf came towards him but no harm came. John had simply nudged him playfully and left him.

He watches all of them as the  night goes on but keeps a close eye on Talia and John. John to keep his promise should he do anything he would regret and Talia because he is drawn to her, feels a pull to her. It is a relief that they are not hostile, that the worst thing John ends up doing is eating a rabbit. This pack seems content to track the animals here, to play with each other, just to run.

Bruce sits down next to a tree and thinks about what to do. He has spent a large portion of his life hunting wolves, he had never thought about what would come after. He knows that John can’t go back to what he was before, that it would hurt him to run from this now. Bruce had been so alone before John and he is not sure he could go back to that. He still wants to help people, still believes that feral wolves are too dangerous to not do anything about. Talia had spoken with him last night, told him that he could still protect humans if he wanted to.

“Some wolves are monsters, Bruce, I am not denying that. Some deserve to be ended and you could still make sure it happens. I just want you to be able to share my world with me, not give up yours entirely. “

Those words are echoing in his head now.  He understands what she means and that scares him a bit. She has not made a move to mark him, has kept her distance. It is strange seeing a wolf with so much control.

The night is almost over, the moon fading and soon it will be dawn. John is asleep, curled up next to Bane. Barsad is by the stream, dipping his paws in the water. Talia comes next to him, her eyes look at his and she nudges his hand.  He knows what she is asking, doesn’t have to hear her speak to know. He closes his eyes for just a moment, takes a deep breath and makes a decision.

His hands shake a bit as he takes off his shirt. There will be no coming back from this but he doesn’t have anything left in his own world. Talia looks at him, those eyes so very hopeful.

“It is alright. Do it. ”

Talia’s claws dig into his chest, close to his heart. It feels like heated knives. It takes a few moments but the moon is gone and Talia has turned back. Her hands are gentle as they touch the wound.  She smiles at him and Bruce feels whole now.

=========

The shift back to human is painful but it does not hurt as much. It is a strange feeling finding yourself naked in a forest and knowing you ate a rabbit. John tries not to think about that part. He still feels so very tired and he does not protest when Bane picks him up and carries him to the cabin. He allows himself to fall asleep again.

When he awakes again, he is in Bane’s arms and he knows what he wants, what he needs. He kisses him, presses his body close to Bane’s. His mate does not mind, lets him touch as much as he wants. Bane’s hand is on the back of his neck, holding his head still so Bane can taste his mouth. They are still nude and every inch of skin that touches Bane’s feels amazing. They kiss for a few moments before John pulls away, pleading.

“I need you, please. Now.”

Bane smiles at him, prepares him. It takes a while and some spit before John is ready. Each moment is like a tease and when Bane enters him it is like nothing he has ever felt before. He clings to him as he thrusts, finds a rhythm. It does not take long until the need is met. John comes first, his cock in Bane’s hand, the rough touch doing what it needs to. When Bane comes his hand is splayed across his wound, fingers so very warm.

“Mine.”

Bane whispers this to John and he agrees, whispers back yours.  They hold each other for a while and it is a short time later before either of  them speak.

“So what now?”

John is curious even if his words come out a little sleepy. Bane holds him tight, John laying his head on Bane’s chest , feels his strong heartbeat.

“We will stay here till the next moon, till Wayne’s first shift and then the pack will move, perhaps find a home somewhere. That is for later, for now I am going to hold you.”

John lets him, snuggles deeper into his embrace.  He is safe, cared for, and the pack whole and for now that is all that matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that wasn't too fluffy. Here is my tumbler if you have any suggestions on what I should do with it. 
> 
> http://denna5.tumblr.com/


End file.
